Medya Zurric
Medya Zurric is a Breton residing in Murcien's Hamlet. Under the veil of being an innocent and friendly healer, she allied herself with the Dark Witnesses in order to bring about the destruction of the village. Interactions The Charge of Evermore Help the Evermore troops at Murcien's Hamlet. Dialogue After the Vestige decides her fate, before finishing the quest: "How am I any different from you, deciding who is spared and who dies? What gives you the right to judge me?" :I want to understand why you did this. "You can't understand. How could you?" ::Why did you kill Sir Etienne? You had already treated his injuries, you could have let him go. "You heard it from the squire's lips when you first arrived here! The only way to excise the outsiders was over their dead bodies. What choice did I have?" :::You could have left the hamlet and lived with the witchmen if you didn't want to be near outsiders. "This is our land, our place! The Nords, the Bretons, everyone takes and takes from the people." ::::Is that why you and the witchmen were willing to destroy the hamlet? "I am a healer and so I know when it is time to cut away the diseased flesh from the healthy, it was time for the outsiders to leave!" :::::The people who died were you neighbors. "No! They were thieves, every single one of them! This land isn't theirs to live on, it belongs to the people!" :::::Intimidate Healers don't kill innocent villagers. "I did what needed to be done! The old families would have been saved, the ones who belong here!" ::::::You're right you know, I don't understand you… but I was willing to try. "You can judge me all you want, outsider. I know what I did was right." ::Why would you and the witchmen destroy the hamlet? Conversations Squire Theo Rocque: "Medya, what is it? Is Sir Etienne all right?" Medya Zurric: "He's doing fine. And when he returns, you all will leave?" Squire Theo Rocque: "We'll stay until Murcien's Hamlet is free, or Sir Etienne and I both fall in the fight." Medya Zurric: "I see. Well, he'll be resting comfortably soon, don't you fret." Medya Zurric: "I'll go see to the poor knight now, then." Squire Theo Rocque: "Good. Good, he's all right. Now, let's go over what we need." Quotes *''"I'm afraid you've come to our little hamlet during quite a rough patch. Keep a watchful eye on everything around you, my dear."'' – Before speaking to Squire Theo Rocque *''"My son! No, you've killed him!"'' – After killing Labhraidh *''"You killed him! How could you? What gives you the right to come here and contest our ways?"'' – Before speaking to Squire Theo Rocque *''"If you think I will let them parade me down the streets of Evermore, you're mistaken. All I need is a sharp stone and for him to look away, then it will end. You've gained nothing! And I … I have nothing left."'' – If she is to be put on trial Gallery Medya Zurric Reachman.png|Reachmen outfit Medya Zurric Reachman Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Dark Witnesses Members Category:Online: Murcien's Hamlet Characters